


wonder why

by greywardenblue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Minor Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Ryouga is trying to sleep. He doesn't get his wish.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	wonder why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/gifts).



> This is an unofficial sequel to chancellorxofxtrash's Chaos Zexal series. Which you should read because it's amazing.

Ryouga heard his window opening and felt the cool air filling the room. He lay without moving and listened carefully for the footsteps approaching his bed, and when he felt a presence besides himself, he reached out quickly to grab the hand approaching his head.

Vector and him blinked at each other, lit by the moon. Ryouga wasn't sure if he was expecting Vector to be holding a knife or some kind of prank item, but he certainly wasn't expecting the hand he caught to be empty.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Vector laughed and pulled his hand back. Because it was empty, Ryouga let him. "Ouch. Grumpy much, Nasch~?"

Ryouga gave him his best murder eyes. "You just climbed through my window in the middle of the night and tried to sneak up on me when you thought I was sleeping."

"How adorable, you stating the obvious." Vector rolled his eyes. "I know what I did. I was there."

Of course. "So what the _fuck_ do you want?"

Vector stared, his earlier smirk settling into a thoughtful expression. Then he shook his head. "Nevermind. It was a shit idea." And then he stepped towards the window.

Ryouga should have let him go. He wanted to go back to sleep, and he really, really didn't feel like dealing with Vector's bullshit in the middle of the night - or ever. But he also had the feeling that if he let this go, whatever 'idea' Vector had would screw him over later when he didn't expect it.

He got up from the bed quickly and grabbed Vector's arm again, pulling him back from the windowsill. "What was the idea?"

Vector stared at him a little longer, like he was still trying to decide whether to let him know or not - and nothing that made Vector hesitate that long could be anything good - and then Vector was leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Ryouga had kissed him earlier, partly to shut him up, and partly because with Yuma pressed between the two of them, it felt right in a way that it wouldn't have on their own.

They were alone now, but he didn't pull away. Instead he pushed Vector towards the still open window until the other's waist met the windowsill, and he kissed back, as roughly as Vector did. It was a different kind of battle, with Vector's nails digging into his skin so hard that it hurt, his hand pulling at Ryouga's hair, and Ryouga stomping on his feet to get him to stop, but without pulling back from the kiss.

Then they came up for breath. "I like kissing Yuma," Vector murmured, and Ryouga tensed. He knew for a fact that they had both kissed Yuma before, and he didn't quite feel... Maybe jealous wasn't the right word, but he was certainly feeling some type of way. _Competitive_. "He is sweet. _Very_ enthusiastic. Not very skilled, but practice makes perfect. And I intend to practice _often_."

"Your point?" Ryouga asked harshly, although he wouldn't have been surprised if the point was simply to press his buttons.

"Kissing you is fun in a different way," Vector said, and Ryouga couldn't help but notice they were both breathing harder than usual. "You kiss like you're trying to suffocate me."

Ryouga snorted and pushed Vector more towards the window, leaning him outside in an almost dangerous way - and Vector's nails dug into his arms even harder, even with Ryouga's hands still holding his waist. The message was obvious. _Push me, and I'll pull you down_.

"Gee. I wonder why."


End file.
